EVIL ALIENS ARE EVIL
THIS IS A TRUE STORY. EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY ACTUALLY HAPPENED. The True Story That Actually Happened "Today four people were found dead in a factory up in Toronto,Canada." Said the newcaster 'Nobody has a clue how they died but someone with skill would've had to do it.' I turned off the TV and stared at it after what I heard. A lot of people have been dieing like that for ten years now. When I was six a meteor crashed on Earth and nobody knows what was on it but something was. For some reason people who don't know what it is but thinks they know call it The Cavans. The weird thing about the deaths are that when people find them the bodies start to dissapear. It's kind of creepy but people are starting to figure out why. The thing is, is that it's top secret. 'JENNY TIME FOR SUPPER!' Screamed my Mom. I got off the sea blue sofa and truged over to my mom. Oh ya forgot to mention ever since my little sister, Annie, has dissapeared I decided to change my style to all black and totally goth. I heard a scream. My eyes flew open. Then I heard the scream again. 'Mom.' I mummbled to myself then I jumped out of bed and ran to were the screaming was. The sound took me to the kitchen were I saw my mom being hit by an invisable person then I saw my Dad on the floor dead. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of what was happening then I saw the wall move. 'I know your there.' I said in a warning voice. 'I know you see me.' Then a boy around my age walked out of the wall. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'I was a member of The Cavans but now i'm not, my Earth name is Pierre.' he said with a emotionless look on his face. 'Also I NEED to get you out of here.' I nodded not caring about if he's lying or not. 'What about my parents?' 'There already dead.' I was to stunned to cry when I heard that. So I got up and followed Pierre out the door. He took my hand and brought me to my car and told me to drive. Ididn't have to think twice about that, so I got in and drove away, with a ex-member of The Cavans In the passenger seat. Once we were a couple yards away I saw my house explode. Then I drove super fast to a gas station off of the main road. There I got a good look at Pierre who, actually, looked human exept for the weird rigges on his forehead, and the glowing green eyes. Beside that, he was normal. We were driving for a good twenty-minutes, before idecided to ask one of the many questions, swarming around in my head. 'Why are you helping me?' He just stared strait ahead and took a deep long sigh. 'You know how that meteor landed on earth about'¦..ten years ago?' I nodded remembering it being all over the news. Since it is the year 2038, people say world dissaster is on the way in 2043, just like how people said that the world would explode in 2012. I never believed any of that stuff until the meteor hit Earth. After thinking about that for a good long five minutes Peirre started talking again. 'Well, that's how my people came to your planet, we were just not seen because we can change our size, and we can breathe with and without atmosphere.' Peirre explained. 'They made all of my people turn into The Cavans, but people don't know us for what we really are, actually are speices is called Flomians, but Humans only know us as The Cavans.' Peirre took a breathe of air. 'I was recruted into The Cavans, but I decided not to do it anymore because, I don't like to see people in pain.' I sighed. 'But why are your people here?' There was a long weird pause. All different answers were popping up into my head.Could they be trying to kill all humans? Could they be scared of us they are killing us off slowly? Those questions were in my mind for a good three minutes before Peirre gave me my answer. 'They are out to find information about you to kill you.' Then everything stopped. My mind was racing, fear was pumping through my vains. 'What did I ever do to them.' I asked scared of what I did. 'When your 22, you go into war with The Cavans and you win because you killed our leader with a bomb you invented with science.' I felt proud of myself knowing that I stopped a war. Then Peirre pointed at a hotel. 'We should stop and rest here, ok?' I nodded. I grabbed the parking space nearest to the entrance and we walked in. Thomas was asleep in his seat. I pulled him out and we got to the front desk. 'Can we have two rooms pleas?' Peirre asked. 'I need one for my colleage and one for me.' He pointed at me and him. 'Ok have a nice day at the Hilton.' The lady said smiling. Then Peirre and I started to walk away from the desk, but then Peirre punched the lady. 'WHY DID YOU DOTHAT?' I questioned. 'SHE'S A MEMBER OFTHE CAVANS, RUN.' TO BE CONTINUED Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:TRUE STORY Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:DIALOGUE!